


So This is Christmas

by pandorasxbox



Series: The Prince and The Pauper aka The Exec and The Baker [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas memories, Fili & Kili are NOT related, Fili's so proud, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Keeping a Promise, M/M, Surprise Gifts, Wrapping Gifts, You Have Been Warned, christmas elves - Freeform, friends - Freeform, playing Santa, sad tales, snarky thoughts, tragic Christmas memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: Baker Fili is snowbound hundreds of miles away with only a day left to prepare for his annual Christmas party at the community center for the city's underprivileged children, and he's counting on his executive boyfriend, Kili to fill his Santa boots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: So far this AU verse has been lighthearted, and though there will still be sweet, humorous moments with the occasional usual snarky humor, and a happy ending, there will be mentions of death at Christmastime if this is a trigger or not your thing, then this fic is not for you. No one dies, just a past memory.

“What’s going on here?” 

Kili’s brows pinched angrily together looking over the sea of gaudy red, green, and gold tinsel decorating the high-end cherry wood and brass décor and furnishing of his employees work area. 

Caught in act of decorating, Tauriel handed a wreath to one of the ladies helping her, and skirted around a few desks hurrying to her boss.

“I thought it would be nice to decorate for Christmas to lift everyone’s spirits, Mr. Oaks. If you’re angry about the decorations, don’t be mad at them, it was my idea.”

Patience boiled over like a tea kettle. “This is a place of business, and I’m not paying these people to waste company time _decorating!”_ He snapped.

“I’m sorry, I just thought…”

“You thought wrong! Get them back to work, and come to my office, Ms. Greenwood.”

Tauriel flinched as Kili huffed away, and slammed his office door.

Like scolded children, the accountants laid down the decorations they were holding, and scurried back to their desks without being told. Tauriel gave their manager a nod, and took her leave of them returning to her own desk. 

Kili hadn’t been so harsh with her, or his employees in many months. It was Christmastime, for goodness sakes, and she thought for sure he would’ve been elated preparing for his and Fili’s first anniversary. Honestly though, he had always been a Christmas Grinch, but she thought for sure after falling in love with his little Santa Fili this seasonal grumpy mood would change. 

The secretary grabbed her tablet, and hesitantly knocked on the executive’s office door, only entering after she heard a grumble of what sounded like approval for her to do so. 

Hunched over his desk, hands over his eyes, Kili's fingers were rigidly massaging his temples and forehead. 

“Take a seat.” He ordered.

Something was definitely wrong. Tauriel knew her place as her friend’s secretary at work, but enough was enough. 

“Kili, what’s going on? What's gotten into you?”

He let out an exasperated breath. “Fili had to go to his mother's early because she fell on the ice and broke her arm." 

"That's not his fault he needs to be with his mother. Are you upset because he won't be here for your anniversary? " 

"Nooo!" _'Am I that much of an asshole?'_ "That's not the problem. If you haven’t heard, that blizzard of the century they called it has shut down practically every highway, and airport up north.”

“Is he alright?”

“Yes, yes, he’s fine. It’s just…it’s just…”

“What is it?”

“He won’t be back in time for his annual Christmas party tomorrow night. You know. That fundraiser Christmas party at the community center for the city's underprivileged kids?” 

“Oh. Yes! Well, that’s a shame! I’m sure he’s heartbroken over the idea of letting down all those children looking forward to the party. Seeing Santa and all.”

“Yeah, well. About that. He...asked me to go on with the event. He said most of the favors, and pastries for the party have already been prepared, and his bakery staff has that under control. All I need to do is finish wrapping all the gifts, and…” Kili sighed. 

“And what?”

“He…wants me to play Santa for him.”

Tauriel straightened in her chair, and stifled a snicker. _'This I have to see!'_

"I've _never_ organized such an event, or any event for that matter, and I've certainly never played _Santa_ for a bunch of snot-nosed little brats before! I have no idea what to do! Can you help me? I'm begging you as your boss and your friend, please help me. I'll even pay you to help me pull this off!" 

Clapping like a giddy, excited child herself, Tauriel squealed, "Oh Kili! No need to pay me! This is going to be so much fun! I'll call Legolas straight away, and we'll come to your place tonight!" 

*

Mountains of toys, gift wrap, ribbons and bows had invaded Kili’s penthouse apartment slowly trickling in over the past months whenever Fili had enough money to buy a few things here and there. 

The hoard of toys were now strewn across the Italian marble floor of his living room, covering the dining room table, and even more overflowed into his kitchen. 

The task at hand was overwhelming to say the least, especially for someone who had every gift he had ever given, professionally wrapped. And though he wasn't fond of Tauriel's friend, Legolas, he humbly accepted his offer to help wrap some of the toys as well. 

"Kili." 

"Legolas. Thank you for coming to help." Graciously Kili tipped his head, and welcomed his guests into his home. 

"My pleasure. To be honest, I was a bit surprised to hear you didn't hire someone to do the gift wrapping, and run the event for you." 

With a haughty smirk, Kili admitted, "Yes, well, that would've been the old me. Fili asked me to do this for him, and whatever Fili wants from me, Fili gets." 

His guests followed him through the foyer into the open floor plan where the massive piles of toys laid waiting. "But as you can see, I couldn't do this by myself. Fili told me he usually spent a few hours each night leading up to the party getting everything wrapped, but he barely got any done before he had to leave." 

Tauriel plopped down her bags, and hung up her coat. "Wow, that's a lot of toys. We better get started right away!" 

Assessing the size of the boxes and packages wasting no time at all, Tauriel organized all of the toys to make their job easy as possible. Legolas and Kili sat on the living room floor letting the redhead take charge. She handed them each a roll of wrapping paper, tape, and scissors, and plopped a Star Wars Lego box in front of Kili. 

He watched in amazement as Tauriel and Legolas dove right in wrapping three gifts each while he struggled to figure out how to properly wrap his first one. 

Examining his handiwork, Kili frowned. _'Looks like a three year old wrapped it. I'm no help at all!'_

Legolas and Tauriel chattered on about random topics until she noticed Kili's lack of gift wrapping skills. Slightly embarrassed he admitted he needed help, and after a few tips and pointers, he was wrapping like one of Santa's little elves. Diligently working quickly as he could, he barely heard anything his friends were talking about as the pile of wrapped gifts grew. 

Hours later with only few toys left to finish their job, Tauriel brought in some glasses and a bottle of wine to share with her friends. “I know you weren't looking forward to doing this tonight, Kili, but I really enjoyed myself. I miss moments like this more than anything. When my mother and I used to stay up late eating the cookies we made for Santa on Christmas Eve, and wrapping presents for my little brother and sister.” 

Legolas took a drink, and sat down his glass. "When I was a young lad, my family used to spend Christmas at our home in Norway. One of my best memories was the first year my father took me skiing with him on Christmas Eve. It was hard at first, but I caught on fast, and Dad was so proud. It was snowing, and very cold, but we had so much fun; his laughter kept me warm. It was a very special moment for us, and I'll never forget that night. Think it was special for Dad too because he made a tradition of just the two of us skiing every Christmas Eve until they sold the house."

"Aww, what a lovely memory, Legs." Watching Kili quietly staring into his wine glass, Tauriel's smile faded. "What about you, Kili? What's your best Christmas memory?"

"Waking up with Fili in my arms last year." 

"Well yes, but that was just last year. I meant, do you have any special childhood memories of Christmas?"

The silence in the room suddenly felt uncomfortably thick. 

"I got a puppy for Christmas when I was six."

"Oh how sweet!" Tauriel hoped this was a good memory, but Kili wasn't smiling. 

"She ran away the next day."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, no, that was nothing compared to when I was ten. My father was killed when he crashed his private jet during a snowstorm trying to get home for Christmas."

Legolas and Tauriel exchanged very uncomfortable looks not knowing how to respond to such grievous information. 

In all the years Tauriel had been friends with Kili, she had no idea his disdain for the Christmas season was deep-seated in such tragic memories, and was very sorry she brought up the subject at all. She laid a hand over his arm. "Kili..." 

Ever so slightly, Kili grinned, lifting his eyes from his wine to see the stunned, sympathetic looks on his friends faces. "It's alright. You didn't know. I've never told anyone about _when_ he died. Not even Fili. I know I can seem like a cold-hearted, pompous jerk at times, but from that moment on my life has been nothing but working hard at my studies and my job to numb the pain, and take care of my mother in hopes that my father would've been proud of me. My father didn't make his fortune by being lazy, and I wanted to be as successful as he was. I worked hard to have the best of everything."

"Then your father would've been very proud of you, Kee. I hear your uncle boast to my father all the time about what a talented hard worker you are. To be honest, I've always been a bit jealous of you." It was difficult for Legolas to admit. Even though they had their differences, he cared for Kili. 

"Thank you, Legolas. I appreciate hearing that from you. Thorin tells me all the time, but it's different hearing it from someone who isn't family."

Tauriel sat down her glass, and glanced around the room admiring the piles of brightly colored presents. It was time to change the subject, and lighten the mood. "Hey Kee? If you're supposed to play Santa, aren't you going to have to rent a Santa suit? I mean, you're taller than Fili, so I'm sure his costume won't fit you properly." _'Uh oh, there's that look.'_

Kili threw back his glass of wine, and drained it dry. _'Just what I wanted to do on my Saturday morning!'_

The executive's secretary knew the drill all too well. "I'll get right on that. I'll have a costume ready for you by afternoon tomorrow."

*

Just as he thanked his friends and bid them a good evening, Kili received a call from Fili. 

"Hey Babe! Everything going okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine! All the toys are wrapped, and ready for delivery. By any chance are there any flights going out yet?"

"Nope, and unfortunately the snow is still coming down. I'm sorry, Kee. I wish I could fly home in time for the party tomorrow." 

_'You and me both!'_ "It's all good, Fee, I got it all under control. Don't you worry about a thing!" _'Oh for fuck sakes why doesn't Mother Nature give it a rest already so Fili can fly home!'_

Fili didn't need to see Kili to know he was lying, but he loved him for trying to ease his mind. "I appreciate everything you're doing to go on with the party for me. Oh! And make sure Tauriel takes lot of pictures for me okay? I have to see you in that Santa costume." He laughed knowing his boyfriend wasn't really laughing with him. "It'll be alright, Kee. The kids are great, and even for the ones that aren't so great, it's rewarding and worth every minute of it, you'll see. Goodnight. Love you."

"Ahh, yeah. I'll take your word for it. Goodnight, Fee. Love you too."

Anxiety set in with the realization of what tomorrow night might bring in the form of screaming, crying, pouting, ungrateful wee ones. _'What was I thinking? Why did I agreed do this?'_

From his penthouse high above the twinkling lights of the city below, Kili leaned his head against the window plotting like the Grinch. _'There must be a way to stop Christmas from coming.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will only be two or three chapters long ;)  
> Thank you for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for the party

Tauriel interrupted Kili's early morning workout bearing unfortunate news. Due to being only a week away from Christmas, finding a Santa suit for rent in the city was nearly impossible. 

Kili grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his face. _'Miracles do happen!'_ He was practically giddy over the prospect of getting out of this Santa gig.

"But we have time to run into Dale. I found one costume store there that said they have a couple left, possibly one in your size. So I'm here to take you there. We'll see what we can find."

Feigning relief, Kili smiled, "Great!" _'Can't fucking wait.'_

*

While he and Tauriel drove into Dale, he arranged for some of his hotel employees to pack up and deliver the gift wrapped toys to the city community center. 

A phone call to Durin's Bakery put his mind at ease. Fili's employees had everything under control there. The pastries and goodies would be delivered on time. 

_'Maybe this won't be so bad after all!'_

What Kili didn't realize was that arranging deliveries was going to be the easiest part of his day.

While he and Tauriel waited for the costume shop sales lady to return with a Santa suit for him to try on, he got a call from Fili's bakery manager.

"I need an elf? Two of them? Are you sure they can't make it?" Staring at Tauriel listening to his one-sided conversation, he sighed heavily. "Okay. I understand. I'll see what I can do." 

Glancing around the costume shop, Kili eyed a Santa's elf costume. 

"I need you to do me a huge favor..."

~*~

When Kili and Tauriel arrived at the city community center, he was overwhelmed by the clutter of decorations, piles a gifts, the hustle and bustle of volunteers trying to setup for the party. 

One after another, Kili was bombarded with questions asking for advice and direction.

_'How the hell do I know where the sugar plums are? And you! I know where I'm going to tell you to stick that North Pole if you don't get it out of my face!'_

"Listen! Everyone, please! This is all new to me, I've never organized such an event before, so please bear with me. I'll try my best to answer your questions one at a time." 

Eventually by evening just an hour before the party was scheduled to begin, the barren reception room was transformed into a festive winter wonderland. 

Kili stood at the back of the room admiring all that had been accomplished, and smiled. Everything had turned whimsical and magical just as he imagined trying to recreate what he remembered from last year. Though honestly all he could really remember clearly was Fili. 

The bakery tables were lined up with delectable holiday sweet treats; the DJ was already playing upbeat Christmas tunes; the red velvet ropes paved the way to Santa's throne where the gifts were neatly stacked, ready to be handed out to good little children. 

"It's beautiful, Kili. The children will love it." Tauriel said quietly in awe of the decor. 

Kili was pretty proud of himself as he actually helped with the decorating with just as much effort as the other volunteers. 

"It's time to suit up. Legolas just got here, and he said people are already lining up outside."

*

Changing clothes in a backroom office, Kili looked in the mirror, and patted his plump fat-suit belly, checking out the red velvet suit trimmed with white fur. Hidden behind a long beard, thick bushy eyebrows, and a wig of long white hair, he was satisfied no one would recognize him as he barely recognized himself. 

_'Fili's going to owe me big when he gets home. '_

"Are you ready, Kee?" Tauriel called from the hallway. 

One last look in the mirror, and he went to the door. Suddenly dizzy and nauseous, it took every ounce of courage to turn the doorknob, but why? These were children for fuck sake! He'd never been this nervous walking into a board meeting to make a presentation in front of a room full of top important CEOs. 

Seeing past the costume beard and hair, Kili couldn't hide the fear in his dark eyes. Tauriel's brow furrowed. "Are you alright, Kee? You look...scared."

"That's because I am scared. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. Tauri, I don't know _anything_ about kids! Nothing! Stay near to me, okay? I might need your help."

Tauriel's green eyes twinkled off-set by her green and red elf costume. "I wouldn't be a very good elf if I ditched my bossman Santa, would I?" Looking past Kili's shoulder, she gave a nod. "Besides, you have two elves to help you."

Kili turned to look, and did a double-take. _'I don't feel so bad now. Legolas looks more ridiculous than I do!'_

"Kili." Legolas said rather bemused by the sight of the tall Santa. 

"Legolas." Looking at the blond dressed in green tights, and green and red satin shoes with tiny bells dangling from the curled toes, and a hat to match. The costume looked cute on Tauriel, but Legolas...not so much. "Thank you for losing your dignity with me. You're a true friend."

"You owe me, Oaks, and don't think I won't forget this."

Over the holiday music filling the air, they could already hear the cheerful squeals and merry laughter of children pouring into the hall, excited for the party to begin.

Quickly, Tauriel snapped a couple pictures as Fili requested. "You both look great! Come on, guys, this is going to be fun!"

Kili glared at her, _'Why does she keep saying that? When does the fun begin? Oh, yeah, I know. When I'm home or anywhere away from all these kids!'_

With trepidation, Santa followed his elves. The door opened, and his heartbeat quickened. _'So many kids!'_ He took a deep cleansing breath, "Let's get out there and get this over with! It's showtime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and for stopping by to read!!


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Kili stepped into the festively decorated reception hall, all eyes fell on him, and the children cheered as he took a seat on his majestic Christmas throne of red and gold. 

Being center of attention was nothing foreign to the charming, handsome executive, but this evening he wasn't Kilian Oaks, heir to Erebor Hotels. Tonight he was Santa Claus, and in the eyes of the children, that made him way more attractive and important than some wealthy businessman they could care less about seeing. 

What Kili didn't know, there was something special about this particular Father Christmas that historically meant so much more to these urban children and their families than any 'fake' mall Santa. It wasn't always just about of the free refreshments and gifts this party provided for an evening of fun and games. 

This tiny, yet huge detail Fili forgot to mention was something Kili would learn on his own. Maybe Fili forgot to tell him, or maybe not.

Elf Tauriel was the keeper of the gifts while Elf Legolas stood guard at the beginning of the long line of guests. "Are you ready, Santa?" 

_'Ready as I'll ever be.'_ Santa mused, giving his blond elf the thumbs-up. 

The first little boy ran to Santa, and hopped onto his lap. "You're not the real Santa!"

 _'Well, you're a little smartass, aren't ya?'_ "Yes, I am the real Santa!" 

The seven year old screwed his face into a discerning scowl. "You're not fat enough, and you're too tall!" 

"Well, you're shorter than I remember!" Santa's redheaded elf on his right swatted his arm. "Ow! I mean, well, yes I'm the real Santa! I've been working out, and eating my veggies. Do you eat your veggies like a good boy?" 

"Yes." The bold little boy's eyes turned away, and his tone softened, "Whenever I get food. That's what I wanted to ask you for Christmas. I don't like the way my tummy hurts when I'm hungry." 

_'He's asking for food?'_ Kili felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. _'He's serious.'_ Remembering how his stomach ached for real food when he and Fili had been lost in the wilderness, he couldn't imagine being a hungry child not knowing when he would get to eat again. This child lived in the city where food was so readily available yet his mother couldn't feed him? He studied the vaguely familiar dark haired, thin little boy, and glanced at his frail mother standing nearby. "I'll see what I can do about that. For now, you deserve a toy for being such a good boy for your mother this year, Michael." 

The stunned little boy's head snapped up, his mouth agape. "How'd you know my name?" 

"I told you, I'm the real Santa." Satisfied he was correct in remembering the boy from the party last year, Kili's heart swelled with pride. "My elf over here will help you pick out a gift while I talk to your mom, okay?"

Michael thanked him, and gave him a big heartfelt hug. He scurried off Santa's lap to receive a gift from the elf while Kili asked his mother for their address. "Gift cards will be in the mail by Christmas." 

"Bless you! Thank you! Merry Christmas!" Tearfully the woman hugged him too. 

_'I wasn't expecting that. I can do this...I think.'_

The next little boy played tug-of-war with Santa's beard, insisting Kili wasn't the real Santa because his voice was too deep. That boy was followed by a tearful toddler who wouldn't stop wailing at the top of her lungs, and her twin was so frightened she tinkled a little on Santa's right knee.

_'Oh my god, shut up! And holy shit, did you just pee on me?!'_

The anxious look he shot Tauriel begged for help. She and the twins' mother readily hurried to Santa's rescue. 

_'I've only seen four kids, and look at that line! Fili must have the patience of a saint!'_ Kili's was quickly losing what little patience he had, but luck was on his side. For the next hour, he had a string of well-behaved, grateful kids with more stories like Michael's that tugged at his heartstrings every time he asked the simple Santa questions, "What would you want for Christmas?" 

_"I need a warm coat. I like blue."_

_"I'd like some fruit snacks so I don't feel left out when the others kids at school have their snacks. Cherry's the best."_

_"I want new shoes please, because these are my only shoes, and they got a hole in 'em, and the rain and snow make my feet cold and wet. I don't like that."_

One after another, Kili realized, next to none of these children asked for toys, but for everyday comfort items he took for granted. He'd never lived a single day of his life wanting or needing such basic items of necessity like clothing, blankets, or food, aside from being lost in the wilderness for a few days, of course. 

From across the room over the past hour, Kili noticed other business owners from around town wandering into the party to leave charitable donations. This was nothing more than an opportunity to donate what amounted to pocket change for most of them just to get a tax write-off, and get noticed by the media for doing so. 

It soured his stomach to admit he was one of them at least up until now. 

Those snooty, wealthy men and women had no idea what was going on right here in this very seat. Sitting on a throne like a king, Kili the make-belief jolly, fat elf was someone these children couldn't wait to visit with once a year in hopes he would fill their wishes and make intangible things, like miracles come true. 

"Can you help my Daddy get a job, Santa? He doesn't know it, but I hear him cry at night. He thinks he's letting me and my sister down, but I love him no matter what. I'm thankful that I have a daddy. A lot of my friends don't have daddies."

_'I was lucky to have my dad as long as I did.'_

"Can you bring my kitten back? We can't find her, and I miss her." 

_'I understand, little one. I hope you find her soon.'_

Legolas nodded at Kili. "This boy is the last. Did you see your uncle and my dad are here?"

Over a sea of happy party-goers laughing, dancing to the cheery Christmas music, enjoying sugary baked treats, and playing with their new toys, Kili searched the room until his eyes connected with Thorin's. Thorin and Thranduil smiled proudly at their sons. 

"Santa..." The last boy standing before him was much older than all the other children he'd seen this evening, and the pre-teen had a forlorn look about him. Needy and desperate, he wished for this stranger in a costume to listen to what he wished for. "Or whatever your real name is."

"What's your name?" Kili asked.

"Caleb."

"You don't believe in Santa Claus, Caleb?"

"No." The dark haired boy flipped his long bangs out of his eyes. With a sniffle, he swiped his nose with the back of his hand. "I figured it out a long time ago when I never got anything I ever asked for from the fake santas everywhere else, but here...whenever I came here...Santa always knew what to say to me."

_'Fili and his grandfather.'_

Caleb couldn't look at Kili, not in the eye at least as he grumbled, "I hate Christmas."

"You hate Christmas? And why's that?"

Caleb took a deep breath, and held it for a moment. He looked toward his mother standing off to the side. "If Santa could give me anything in the world, I would ask to have my dad back. He died on his way home from work on Christmas day...It just sucks! Everyone's in such a great mood, and having fun. All the lights and decorations everywhere you look, and all the stores are playing those stupid Christmas songs, it's just too much! Nobody understands, and everybody thinks just because it's Christmas, I should be happy, but it was the worst day of my life, and I'll never forget, you know?"

Kili's heart clenched, and he couldn't breathe. His and Caleb's dark eyes met. It was as if he was looking in a mirror. _'I do know, Caleb! I know exactly how you feel, but I can't admit it, you'd never believe me! Oh Fili, what do I say?'_

Every voice he heard tonight helped him find the words. Christmas is more than twinkling lights, decorated trees, and tinsel everywhere. It's about giving and caring for others, he thought as he watched the smiles on the happy children's faces enjoying the party. It's about creating special memories with friends, he thought as he looked at Legolas and Tauriel dressed like silly Christmas elves. It's about spending time with those you love, he thought when he saw Thorin watching him with pride, and how he couldn't wait to wake up with Fili in his arms again on Christmas morning to surprise him with the special gift he'd got for him, and how he couldn't wait to see his mother again for Christmas dinner.

It was that very moment, Kili knew deep down how proud his father would've been to see what he was doing tonight, and how his father wouldn't have wanted him to be so sad over his death at Christmastime because it was _his_ favorite time of year, and he loved to _give._ He would've never wanted the magic of the season to die with him. 

In giving words of comfort to the grieving young boy, Kili came to terms with his own feelings about the season and his father's death, and somehow found the closure he'd needed for so many years.

~*~

Finally arriving home two days later, happy homecoming was an understatement for Fili. It was good to be home snuggled up to Kili in their bed, utterly enthralled by his tantalizing kisses, and arousing touches that led to a round of passionate love making. Absence truly made their hearts grow fonder, and this intimacy was sorely missed. 

Lying in each other's arms beneath the warm blankets, they spoke quietly about their time away. Fili reveled in Kili's smile as he joked about the funny things that happened while playing Santa Claus. He laughed with him looking at all the pictures Tauriel had taken of the party, herself, Legolas, and Kili in their costumes. 

"Did you have fun?" 

"Yeah. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Kili was quiet. He wasn't ready to tell Fili everything about his experience just yet, so he joked again, "Getting beard-molested, and peed on wasn't so great, but you were right. The kids were pretty great."

There was something Kili wasn't telling him. Fili could see it in his eyes, but he wouldn't ask. He already knew. Last year was his first year to don that Santa costume, and experience first-hand all the stories his grandfather told. He knew what he was in for, but not forewarning Kili about the poverty stricken children left him feeling guilty. Learning how others in the city struggled to survive was a hard pill to swallow, but a truly eye-opening experience for Kili. 

"Thank you, Kee. I can't thank you enough for running the party, and stepping in for me as Santa. That party means so much to me. It was a lot to ask of you, and I'm very proud of how well you dealt with everything." 

"I couldn't have done it without Legolas and Tauriel's help. And...I don't think I was alone playing Santa." Kili grinned leaving Fili wondering curiously what he meant. 

~*~

Waking up on Christmas morning with Fili in his arms, Kili pressed a kisses into his unruly curls. Right here, right now was all he would ever want for Christmas now and forever. "Merry Christmas, Fee!" Noticing the time, he prodded, "Come on, let's get up!"

Draped over Kili with his head resting on his chest, Fili hummed, pulling himself even closer, "Merry Christmas, Kee. Think we could just lay here a few minutes longer?" He was so incredibly warm and comfortable pressed against Kili, he didn't want to move, but couldn't ignore his playful pout. "Okay, okay! I'll get breakfast started." 

"No need for you to cook this morning, I ordered room service. We have just enough time to shower, and besides, I can't wait to give you your presents!"

Fili laughed, _'He's so cute when he's acting like a big kid! I can't wait to surprise him!'_ It was so refreshing to see his bright smile again.

They showered, enjoyed a delightful breakfast, then sat on the floor near their Christmas tree to exchange gifts. Kili took Thorin's advice, and restrained himself from giving Fili anything extravagant. Slowly he was learning that not all things expensive are well received. Fili was a simple man with simple taste that never cared for costly name brand items, though he wouldn't deny he enjoyed receiving moderately priced gifts, but he appreciated giving and receiving thoughtful, meaningful gifts most. 

Opening quintessential gifts of clothes, cologne, movies, games, they were also thrilled to surprise each other with tickets to an opera, a ballet, a rock concert, and a basketball game. But nothing would compare to the surprise they received with a knock on the door at noon. 

_'She's here!'_ Kili giggled, "Wait here!"

"I wanna get the door!" Fili raced to beat him to the door, but wearing his fluff new socks, Kili got there first, sliding across the marble floor losing all sense of proper maturity. 

"Well! I've never had anyone so excited to see me before!" Wearing a Santa hat, Tauriel laughed out loud seeing Fili and Kili's eager faces. "Merry Christmas, boys! Go on in the living room, and both of you close your eyes. Santa has a surprise for you both!"

The blond and the brunet looked at each other completely baffled, and wondered, _'What's she up to? This is my surprise!'_ but did as they were told. 

"No peeking!" She sang out waiting for them to take a seat. Carefully, quietly as she could, Tauriel placed a loosely wrapped box in front of Fili. "Keep those eyes closed! You can't look yet!" Then another very similar gift box was placed in front of Kili. 

She readied her phone camera and said, "Okay! Santa says open your eyes, and see what you got!"

Fili knew what was inside Kili's box, and Kili knew what was inside Fili's box, but neither one seemed to want to peek inside their gift box first.

"Well, come on, guys! Fili, look and see what you got from Kili!" Tauriel coaxed. 

Fili gently tore the thin wrapping paper, and gasped, scooping the tiny grey fur ball into his hands, and held her up to his face to nuzzle. "It's a kitten! Kili! Thank you! Aww! She's adorable!"

"You're welcome, Fee!" It made Kili's heart sing to see how happy he'd made Fili giving him the gift he knew he'd wanted for years. 

"Your turn." Fili cuddled his new kitten, and nodded at the box on the coffee table.

Suddenly Kili felt nauseous feeling something move inside the box. Tearing away the wrapping, tears streamed down his cheeks seeing the small teacup Yorkie puppy regarding him with warm brown puppy eyes, and a tiny tail wagging furiously back and forth, eagerly waiting for him to pick her up. Carefully lifting the pup like a fragile work of art, she whined and wiggled, licking away his tears, and melted his heart. He'd never fallen in love so fast in his life. 

Holding his precious gift, Kili leaned against Fili, and cried, "Thank you, Fee." 

Assuming Kili was overwhelmed with emotion, Fili didn't know how deeply his gift had touched his boyfriend's heart. 

"You guys have a wonderful Christmas. I'll see myself out." Slipping out the door, Tauriel left the new pet owners. 

Kili said nothing for a few minutes after Tauriel left. Petting his feisty little pup, a genuine heartfelt smile graced his lips. "I love her." 

Giving the squirmy pup a little scratch on the head, Fili kissed Kili. "I was afraid you might be mad at me for getting her for you. The apartment is always spotless, and you always said 'no pets!', but I knew how attached you became to Angel." 

"I did. Growing up, I never had a pet. My life was always about being clean and pristine, and believed animals were filthy." 

"You never had a pet?" 

Kili sighed. It was only right he tell Fili about why he hated Christmas so much, and it started with his first and last pet. If anyone should know the truth, it was Fili.

He painted a sad story of how his puppy, Sadie ran away, and how for the next three Christmases his father showered him with gifts trying to make each Christmas better than the last. But the worst Christmas ever was the year Kili cried and begged his dad to come home for Christmas. He was distraught that Santa hadn't come yet. 

Away on business, Khini was afraid to fly his personal jet home through a snowstorm, but hearing how upset Kili was, he took the fateful flight home that ended in tragedy. 

Tears flooded Fili's eyes listening to Kili calmly relive his painful, repressed childhood memories. He nuzzled his kitten for comfort feeling even more guilty for asking Kili to play Santa. There wasn't anything he could say. Sorry didn't seem good enough, but Kili admitted he'd found closure, and thanked him for the opportunity to step into his boot for those kids. 

A dose of reality, knowing he wasn't the only one dealing with Christmas blues, was what Kili admitted he needed, and he was determined to fall in love with the season again. After all, he found his true love wearing a Santa hat at a Christmas party a year ago, didn't he? 

They leaned against each other, and cuddled their new beloved pets in silence until Kili asked, "What are you going to name her?" 

~*~

After a bountiful, delicious Christmas dinner, Kili's mother, Dís snatched the tiny puppy from Kili's hands, and laughed, "Let me hold my fur-grandbaby while you give Fili his gift!" 

_'Gift? There's more?'_ Fili's dimples deepened when he saw what was inside the small gift box. 

Thorin and his new boyfriend leaned forward to see what it was though Dís already seemed to know. 

They all laughed when Fili held up a sprig of mistletoe over Kili's head, and planted a big kiss on him. 

"There's more." Kili whispered against his lips with a glint of mischief in his soulful eyes. 

Fili looked inside the box again. His jaw dropped with a gasp, and Kili asked, 

"Will you marry me?" 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help me name the boys' new pets! Sorry Kili's dog isn't a Golden, Ruairi, but he's going to be carrying this little pocket-pup everywhere he goes now ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this latest addition! I'm excited to begin writing a couple more stories for this AU, so I hope to see you all again soon <3
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, comments, and for stopping by to read!!!


End file.
